enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Não-ser
thumb|230px|Um dementador. Um sinistro exemplo de um não-ser. Um não-ser (também conhecido como Aparição Espirituosa Não-Humana) é uma das várias classes de criaturas mágicas. Eles se distinguem pela sua amortalidade e pelo fato de que eles não têm nenhum equivalente real no mundo dos trouxas. Todos os não-seres conhecidos podem ser detectados por trouxas, porém apenas de forma indireta: a maioria só pode sentir a presença deles e ter apenas breves vislumbres e arrepios. Sendo amortais, não-seres não nascem e não podem ser realmente mortosBloomsbury WebChat em 30 de Julho de 2007 com J. K. Rowling (em inglês). Não-seres são criados e se alimentam a partir de emoções humanas; em suma, eles crescem como fungos em lugares onde há decadência. Apesar do fato de dementadores não poderem procriarAccio Quote (em inglês), Cornélio Fudge se refere ao seu aumento em número como "reprodução"Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe - Capitulo 1 (O Outro Ministro). Todos os não-seres conhecidos também têm demonstrado a capacidade de voar sem qualquer tipo de ajuda física, algo que, para bruxos normais, é impossível. Enquanto amortais são incapazes de serem verdadeiramente destruídos, bruxos inventaram várias magias que podem, ao menos, expulsar essas criaturas, usando emoções positivas para combater as emoções negativas que eles obrigam suas vítimas a produzir. Seu número também podem ser limitado se as condições que causam sua multiplicação forem reduzidas. Não-seres conhecidos * Bichos-Papões * Dementadores * Poltergeists * Mortalhas-Vivas (também conhecidas como mantos-negros) (possivelmente) Aparições * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (Primeira aparição nos livros) * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (filme) (Corte do final editado) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game) * Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game) * Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban * Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game) * Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo * Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme) (Disco 2) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game) (Apenas mencionado) * Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix * Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game) * Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game) * Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter LEGO Sets * The Queen's Handbag (Primeira menção) * Pottermore (Primeira menção como não-ser) Notas e referências Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Não-seres